Why
by Annastacia Foster
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are giving their relationship a shot, but what happens when Mitchie's ex decides that he wants her back?
1. Chapter 1: Will you

"Why, did you lie to me about who your parents were?"

This was one of the hardest questions I'd ever had to answer but it was one that I knew Shane deserved an answer to. I opened my mouth to answer him but turned my head instead to look out at the rippling lake that surrounded our canoe.

"Remember that ride we took out here? Well I wanted to tell you so bad because I knew that you deserved better then someone who lies to you but, I." I stopped talking, it was obvious from the look on Shane's face that he was confused about why I stopped talking but I knew that the words that I said next were going to take him away from me forever and I was afraid. It was illogical to think that he would ever want me, plain Mitchie Torres, but I had a crushed feeling in my chest none the less. Knowing that waiting was only going to make it worse I turned to face him and started again.

"I've never been very popular or cool, so when Tess passed me by like that I just, I, thought that if I said that my mom was famous that she would like me I could have more friends and I wouldn't spend the summer alone. IT was stupid and immature and I should have thought about it before I opened my mouth but I didn't and then it was too late to do anything but go along with it and I'm so sorry you deserve…"

I was cut off by the feel of his lips on mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, like everything good wrapped up in one sensation that only his lips could give. I found myself kissing him back before I realized what was going on. All too soon, Shane realized my lips and pulled back.

SPOV

"I'm sorry, I just, I've been wanting to do that a really long time and I needed to tell you that it's okay. I understand why you did it; I just wish that you trusted me enough to tell me." I told her trying to look into her brown eyes, but she just bit her bottom lip and looked out across the lake towards the camp.

MPOV

I couldn't believe my ears; it was unimaginable, no impossible for The Shane Grey to like me, to want to kiss me, and to forgive me lying to him.

"But, I lied, and you got hurt so how is it possible and you're famous and I'm not so why would you like me…" he cut my words off again with his lips and I was lost again to the feelings that his kiss sent pounding through my body.

"Mitchie Torres, you are the most talented, amazing, and beautiful person that I have ever met, and you're right I should probably be mad and angry and if this had happened a few months ago I would have." I looked at him with questions in my eyes, "but then this summer I met you and I realized how much of a jerk I was being."

* * *

**_Hey so this is my first Fanfic, please give some sort of responce (good or bad) so that i can improve and such_**

**_Thanks-Annastacia_**


	2. Chapter 2: i will if you will

The melody of chirping birds pulled me from a dreamless sleep the next morning. I lay still for a moment and savored the memories of last night; I was Shane's girlfriend, envy of thousands of girls all over the world. I smiled and pushed back the covers of my bed to sit up, after stretching I walked over to my bag and dresses into clean clothes to go and help my mom with the last meal of camp.

On my way to the kitchen two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into the trees. "Hello to you to, pop star." I whispered against Shane's mouth, he chuckled and pulled back, "Miss Torrez do my ears deceive me or are you not please to see your boyfriend." He asked with raised eyebrows. I smiled and shook my head as Shane began to pull me towards the kitchen.

"Good to see you Shane." My mom said as we walked into the kitchen. "It's good to see you too Mrs. Torrez. Is there anything that I can help you with?" My mom shook her head and replied "Actually I'm done here, but if you come back later, Mitchie and I could use some help carrying things to the van." "Will do Mrs. T; is it okay if I steal Mitchie for the rest of the morning?" "Yeah, you kids go have some fun." I smiled and pulled Shane out the door towards the lake.

"Where are we going Mitch?" Shane questioned me as I lead him towards the lake. "Well I thought that we could sit down on the docks for a little while before we have to leave, unless you need to pack or something" I corrected myself realizing that Shane's departure plans were most likely different then mine.

"Actually, I kind of do need to pack, but why don't you come with me?" I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, embarrassed that I could be so thoughtless and forgetful. "Aw your blushing Mitch, it's really cute." Shane told me as my cheeks darkened even more. He smiled and wrapped his muscled arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Shane what's going to happen to us when we leave camp? You're a huge star and I'm a little nobody, and when you're on tour it's not like we're ever going to be able to see each other so Shane I'm scared."

SPOV

As Mitchie spoke I pulled her even closer and guided her head so that it rested on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, and honestly I didn't even know if we we're going to make it as a couple but what I did know was that I cared about Mitchie too much to let her go without giving us a shot.

"Your right, it's going to be hard. There's going to be times when we can't see each other, tabloid rumors, and people who are out to break us apart." I told her frankly and I felt as her pulled herself closer to me. "But I know," I began as I pulled her head up and looked into her eyes, "we can do this. If we don't give this a shot we are going to regret this for the rest of our lives." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay Shane, let's give this a shot." She replied, I leaned down to kiss her and was once again amazed by the feeling that shot through my body the instant that I even came within inches of her perfect lips. It was like the first time that I'd performed with my brothers. It was like someone had connected every nerve ending in my body to an electrical outlet. When Mitchie's hands slid from my forearms (where they'd been resting) and tangled in my curls I wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever right here.

All too soon thought Mitchie pulled back looking slightly dazed, "I thought you needed to pack, pop star." She said sheepishly, "I think that my suitcases can wait a little longer, babe." Mitchie bit her lower lip and blushed, "I like that." "What the nickname?" "Yeah, I want to be your babe for as long as I can be."

"There's no one else I would want to be my baby." I told her with complete truth in my voice and no doubt in my mind.

MPOV

"There's no one else I would want to be my baby." He said with complete truth in his voice. "Boy sure knows how to make girl's knee buckle." I muttered and he laughed. "Come on, I do actually need to pack. Plus, you should probably meet Nate and Jason." I gulped panic immediately entering my mind. "What if they don't like me or I embarrass myself Shane?" I asked timidly.

"After last night I would think that you would have a little more confidence in yourself." Shane said amused, "you have nothing to fear anyways, they're so happy that I'm back to being me that there's a chance they might actually fall at your feet and worship the ground that you walk on. But, if they do that then I may get jealous and have to kiss you senseless just so that they remember that you're taken." "You don't even have to kiss me to make me senseless." I thought as we started walking towards his cabin.

"You'll be fine." He reassured me and slipped his hand inside of mine as we approached his cabin. I nodded silently and squeezed his hand tightly when we walked into the cabin. There was an unmade queen sized bed, dresser, pullout couch and two doors. I assumed that one led to a closed and the other led to a private bathroom. A braided rug decorated the middle of the square shaped room and Shane's guitar rested in the corner.

"So this is how the other half live." I teased as I sat down on the couch. "Yeah I guess being the owner's nephew has its advantages." He called from under the bed. "Being a world famous rock star doesn't hurt either, and speaking of rock stars I thought I was supposed to be meeting other 2\3 of your band." "Don't worry you are, just as soon as they show up." Shane replied as he emerged victorious from under the bed holding a suitcase in each hand.

"Who's showing up when?" Nate asked as he entered the cabin with Jason only a few steps behind him. "You two, actually." Shane said and walked to the other side of the cabin to give his brothers a hug. "Oh, good." Nate said as soon as he was released from the hug. "I thought that we had forgotten an appointment or something. Anyway, I'm Nate and you must be the girl with the voice." Nate held out his hand to shake mine "I prefer Mitchie, but yeah I guess so." I replied when I shook his hand. Jason just lifted me into a big huge, "Hey!" Shane protested, and pulled me into his chest as soon as Jason set me down on the ground again. I rolled my eyes and said "It's nice to meet you too Jason. "Oh yeah well I guess you know my name. Shane I like her you should keep her around." Jason said breezily as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Thanks Jas." Shane rolled his eyes, released me, and walked towards the closet with his suitcases. "You sounded really good last night Mitchie." Nate told me as he took a seat next to Jason. "Thanks" I replied while I moved to sit on Shane's bed. Just as I began to sit my phone vibrated from my back pocket, causing me to stand back up again. I frowned at the caller id before tapping reject and setting it on the bed next to me. "Who was that?" Shane asked as he walked over to the bed with his suitcases packed. "Nobody who's of any importance." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3: returning home

When Shane had finished packing we all left the cabin and walked slowly towards the kitchen to help my mom load her supplies into the catering truck.

"So, Mitchie," Jason began, "Where exactly do you live? Because if it's close then we get to see you a lot but if it's like New York we might no, oomph." Shane's elbow put a stop to whatever Jason had been about to say.

I smirked, "Actually, I live in Malibu so I'm not that far from, Shane put me down!" He stopped twirling me around but kept his hands on my waist.

"Sorry, it's just that's so close we'll be able to see each other all the time and I'm just really happy right now." I laughed at his giddiness, and reached up to bring my lips into contact with his. "I'm really happy right now too."

I brought my arms up around Shane's neck to deepen the kiss and was becoming more and more light headed with every second. It was amazing the feeling that pulsed through me, I felt like I was on fire but then again at the same time I felt so safe. I couldn't believe that anything bad could ever happen to me while I was in Shane's arms. When I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled my head and only enough so that my forehead rested on Shane's.

"Wow."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth Mitchie."

(XXXX)

I was astounded that the amazing boy in front of me (who was currently helping my mom and brothers pack up the catering van) was the same one who only a few weeks ago was a jerk. The boy who'd yelled at me in the kitchen had ceased to exist. Now he was every girl's fairy tale prince charming come to life, and he was mine. I knew it was selfish and a little stupid but I wanted to stay here forever, with all my friends.

We hadn't talked about it yet but I wasn't sure if I wanted us to be public I mean it's not like I was embarrassed or anything but I was scared. I believed Shane when he said that wasn't going to let me go, but I this wasn't my first relationship. If a normal guy could walk away with no second glances then how could Shane be any better? I trusted Shane and I knew that he wasn't the type of guy to just up and leave, but he was a super star. Girls all over the world wanted him, models, actresses, and girls who were prettier, smarter, and more talented than me.

Almost like he knew what I was thinking Shane turned and smiled at me. I felt my heart stop beating for a second as I stared at his face. Immediately my fears began to vanish as I watched his brown eyes twinkle at me. I knew that it was going to be okay even, if it didn't last for long, I was going to take whatever I could of my fairy tale.

SPOV

"I'm not ready to leave yet." Mitchie mumbled into my shirt as I held her close to my body. I laughed quietly in response.

"I'm not ready either. But I'll see you soon."

I told her pulled back a little to look into her amazing brown eyes. It was amazing that I'd only known this girl for one summer but I felt that she knew me better than anyone else in the world.

"I'm going to miss you every minute that you're not with me you know." I told her.

"If we weren't dating then I'd find that slightly stalkerish. I know I'm leaving in a few minutes, but there's something I need to tell you." She bit her bottom lip and looked down nervously.

"What is it Mitch?"

"Well umm," She cleared her throat, "I guess I just wanted to know if you wanted our relationship to be public or not."

I sighed in relief that she was only worried about something small like that and wasn't having second thoughts about us.

"Well, I guess it kind of depends on how you feel. I have no problem showing you off to the world and letting everyone know that your mine. But, if you don't really want to I understand because having everyone know who you are and trying to be your friend, and spreading rumors can be really tiring especially if you're not us.."

This time it was Mitchie who cut me off with her lips, instead of me cutting her off.

" Calm down pop star, and I kinda want it to be just us right now, I feel like, I don't know, like were barely starting off and I want to have a strong and steady thing before we tell everyone and I want to tell everyone eventually. Let everyone see that your mine but just not right now."

I was slightly disappointed, I mean I understood Mitchie's point of view; and as her boyfriend I respected it. I just wanted the world to know that she was mine because although Mitchie might not believe it she was hot, and I knew from experience that if there was a hot girl in the room guys would hit on her, but if they knew that she was taken they would back off, well most of them.

"Okay, mum is the word."

"Thanks Shane, you're the best boyfriend in the whole world."

I didn't reply in words but my lips showed Mitchie just how happy I was to hear her say that.

MPOV

I sat in the car only a few hours later and I already felt more empty inside, like my body was still functioning and all but my insides had been taken out. It was weird I'd never needed a boy to feel complete. Throughout high school a few boys had asked me out and I'd dated a couple and I might have cried when we broke up but after a few days I stopped caring, but then again I'd never dated Shane.

I woke up when we pulled into the driveway. Sitting there, I realized just how much I'd missed my home. I climbed out of the car and ran straight into my dad's arms. He swung me around wildly and hugged me hard into his chest.

"Dad, oxygen is sorta important to living." I choked out

"Sorry, Mitch, I've just really really missed your mother and you."

"Well then why don't I get a hug to?" my mom called from the back of her van.

Dad chuckled and jogged over to wrap my mom in his arms, I decided that it was time to go inside when they started to kiss. I was happy that my parents still loved each other so much after all these years of marriage but still, seeing my parents make out was not very high on my priority list.

I walked up the stairs of my house quietly, taking in all the familiar sights and smells that I'd missed over the past weeks I'd spent at camp. When I reached my room I flopped on my bed happily, out of all the things at my house (besides my dad) I think that I'd missed my bed the most because let's be honest, as cool as Camp Rock was the beds, weren't so comfortable.

I sat there loving the softness of my bed when my phone began to ring from my front pocket. I groaned and rolled over so that I could fish it out of my pocket. As soon as I saw who was calling I sat straight up and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, Sierra I missed you soooo much!" I screamed into the phone. Sierra and I had been best friends since kindergarten, and have stayed best friends all the way up to our senior year; which unfortunately, starts in two days.

We were a lot alike, both 18, wanted to get out of high school and loved music. The only big difference was that I loved all aspects of music from making it to listening to it and Sierra was just a listener.

"I know! I can't believe that we haven't seen each other all summer! This is the longest I haven't talked to you since we met."

I chuckled and replied, "I know. I've got so much to tell you."

"We'll start with camp! I heard that the Shane Grey was there did you meet him, was he nice?"

"Deep breath sierra, yes I meet him and well I want to tell you about it in person cause if I don't there's no way that you'll ever believe me."

"K, meet at Sal's in 30?" Sierra questioned me. Sal's was our favorite burger place.

"Sounds great, Si, see you soon."

_**So I've been really busy lately, (high school=no so fun right now) and I just want to say thanks for reading. Also the authors that beg for reviews kind a bug me but I'd like to know how I can improve and what you all think so yeah. **___


	4. AN: I'm sorry

I'm writing this today to tell everyone who has read my stories the reason for my long absence from posting new chapters. My little brother has taken a turn for the worst. The cancer is more advanced then the doctors though and he's getting worst, so my family will be traveling with my brother to see if there are any other hospitals that may be able to do something because of this I won't be posting for a while. I'm sorry but I feel that my focus needs to be with my family and spending as much time with my youngest brother that I can. I appreciate your understanding. I'm sorry again.


End file.
